


lover come back.

by maximoffed



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Deaths, F/M, major infinity war spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 06:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14490444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maximoffed/pseuds/maximoffed
Summary: "It shouldn't have to be you. But it is."Chaos and heartbreak followed Wanda wherever she went. But nothing could have ever prepared her for this moment. // A look at Wanda's thoughts during that scene.





	lover come back.

**Author's Note:**

> this is mostly just word vomit because i have a lot of emotions about this movie. i'll post something more proper later on but i send this to my friends and then thought i might as well post it here too. enjoy.

“It shouldn’t have to be you. But it is.”

Wanda couldn’t handle it anymore. Her whole life, she had been dealt a bad hand. At age 10, she watched her parents die at the hands of a bomb created by the one and only, Tony Stark. By age 21, she had inadvertently helped a robot destroy her home country and suffered incredible heartbreak as her twin brother was ripped away from her. Now, she had to kill the man she was in love with as a crazed Titan threatened the universe. The last two years they had spent together had been peaceful and loving. He made her feel human again. He was her love.

Tears were streaming down her face. Not again. She couldn’t do this again. She couldn’t lose another person. When Pietro died, she barely survived the trauma. Her days were spent locked away in her room, sobbing into her pillow as she felt her broken heart try to mend itself. Vision played a hand in helping her repair her heart. He didn’t replace Pietro by any means, but he did give her the love she needed to fight through the grief and start her life anew.

Her heart was breaking again. She knew she would never be okay again.

“I can’t...” she whispered. Thanos was coming and she was ready to die with her love.

“You cannot hurt me,” Vision comforted her. “I just feel you.”

The magic started to seep out of her palm. The stream was weak at first, but slowly, it became stronger. She channeled her grief into it, along with the anger and sadness she had kept inside of her since she was 10 years old. It became stronger and stronger, and soon she could feel the stone beginning to crack. Wanda was losing her love.

A sob escaped her as she put more of her strength into her stream of red magic. Vision’s eyes never left hers, even as Thanos made his way towards her. Her eyes left him for a split second as she extended a hand back to keep the mad Titan at bay, but even then, it was only her and Vision. She tried to think about the times he held her at night as she fell asleep and the way he lightly gripped her hand and stroked the top of her hand as they walked together through empty streets in the darkness. Wanda thought about his soothing voice and all the times he just wanted her to be happy and safe. She thought about the fight at the airport when he held her in his arms and apologized for what he had done.

The stone was collapsing. Vision was fading away. Wanda could feel him. He, too, was heartbroken, but she also could feel that he wanted her to be okay without him. He didn’t want her to be sad. All he wanted was for her to be safe and away from this chaos and heartbreak that seemed to follow her wherever she went.

“I love you,” he whispered to her.

Wanda let out a scream of anguish.

Then it was over.

The blast sent her flying backwards into Thanos’ path. Everything seemed quiet, then. Wanda could only continue to let out sobs. Another person she loved was gone - ripped away from her by fate. She missed her parents. She missed her brother. She missed her love.

Thanos rubbed her head, thinking he could somehow comfort the young girl. The touch made her skin crawl. Her stomach was doing flips. She hated this creature. He had ruined  _ everything _ . Wanda thought about letting all hell break loose. She wanted to put a horrible vision in his mind and watch him lose all sanity. She wanted to watch him suffer and scream as he re-lived any trauma he may have experienced in his life. However, this monster was much more powerful than she. He’d probably manage to choke her out before she got anywhere near him.

The two exchanged words, and then, something horrible was happening.

Thanos had the Time Stone and he began to reverse time. Wanda watched in horror as she watched the Mind Stone come back together and place itself back in Vision’s head. She only had one split second to see him alive once more before Thanos grabbed the synthetic humanoid and ripped the Mind Stone out of his head. All life from Vision was immediately drained and Wanda swore this is exactly how she felt when Pietro was killed. She could feel Vision’s fear and agony as Thanos took away the only thing that was giving him life. Then, the Titan simply dropped Vision to the ground as if he were some ragdoll.

Two thoughts went through Wanda’s mind.

First: Vision was dead again and there was nothing she could do about it. She had just watched her lover die twice right in front of her. First at the hands of her magic, and then at the hands of Thanos. The witch was never going to see him again, unless by some miracle Shuri had actually managed to separate Vision from the Mind Stone and could bring him back. However, she didn’t even know if the young girl was still alive or what would even become of the Avengers now that Thanos had all the Infinity Stones. Their plans didn’t matter now. Soon she would probably be dead too.

Second: Thanos was going to destroy the Universe. The stone set itself in the gauntlet and power overtook Thanos once again. This was it. The end of life as she knew it. Wanda supposed she was ready to go now. Over two years ago she was ready to die as her home country rose into the air and then fell back to Earth. She was ready to die with her brother and had accepted her fate. Wanda would be lying if she said those thoughts never crept their way back into her mind after Vision rescued her. There were days where she was ready to be by her brother’s side again. Wanda supposed this was a good time to go too.

There was nothing else to live for anyways.

Wanda stopped paying attention to what was going on. She could hear the sky rumbling as she crawled on her hands and knees towards her fallen lover with tears staining her cheeks. His body was cold. The synthezoid was always cold, but when he touched Wanda, he was able to increase his temperature to match hers. That wasn’t happening this time. The color was drained from his body and his eyes stared back at her lifelessly. Wanda’s lip quivered like a child’s as she reached out with a shaky hand to close his eyes.

“Можеш почивати у миру, љубави моја.”

_ May you rest in peace, my love. _

Everything was still. Everything was quiet. The wind even seemed to stop. It was just her and Vision. She threw herself over his body and began to sob violently. Red poured from her hands as she could no longer contain every emotion she had been trying to bottle up.

“Please come back,” she whispered. “Please don’t leave me here. I need you.”

“ _ Stop crying _ .”

Wanda’s head slowly rose at the sound of a familiar voice. In front of her stood her dead brother. He seemed to have some sort of odd glow around him, indicating to her that he was simply some projection of her imagination. No, not her imagination, but her  _ powers _ . When he died, Wanda swore she could see her brother everywhere. Her mind and reality altering powers created some sort of vision of him that she saw whenever she missed him too much. As she adjusted to life without her brother, he started to show up less and less. But now… why was he back?

“Pietro,” she whispered. “What are you doing here? I thought…”

“ _ No more tears, sister _ ,” he said to her gently. Oh how she missed his voice. “ _ I will see you soon _ .”

Wanda’s eyes widened. “Why? Brother, what is happening?”

He smiled gently at her, but the way he was looking at her, she knew something bad was about to happen.

“ _You are dying._ ”

When his words left his mouth and finally registered in Wanda’s mind, she could feel her body getting tingly. She looked around wildly at her surroundings. People were...simply disappearing into the wind. Her team members, her comrades...her  _ friends. _ Steve had collapsed to the ground where Bucky once stood. Okoye was screaming as she held on tightly to clumps of dust. An anthropomorphic raccoon was grabbing onto tufts of his own fur and crying. In the distance, she heard Rhodey call out for Sam.

This was the end. Wanda really  _ was _ dying.

She looked down at Vision one last time.

Then, she too, disappeared into the wind.


End file.
